test0nefandomcom-20200215-history
Dynamis - Tavnazia
Dynamis - Tavnazia General Info * Multiboxing is strictly forbidden in Dynamis. It can crash your client and/or bring the server down. * Do not one-shot statues. NMs are spawned so pop items are not used. You must attack Statues in order to spawn the necessary NMs to complete Dynamis. Maps WARNING: MAPS ARE INCOMPLETE! Primary Map, Floor 1 Primary/Respawn Map, Floor 2 Primary/Respawn Map, Floor 3 Time Extensions Total Extensions: 1 hour, 45 minutes Strategy Basic Strategy * Pull and clear the Nightmare Buguard from Phominua Aqueducts zone. * Move to the third floor. It is possible that the Nightmare Worm may spawn between the ramps leading from the first floor and to the third floor, so this step may need to be skipped and the Nightmare Worm cleared first. * Pull and clear the Nightmare Antlion from a random location along the third floor loop. The Nightmare Antlion uses Pit Ambush on aggro, thus it is advised to have a puller with high HP and/or defense. * Disband the alliance (parties should not themselves be disbanded) and move to the second floor. * Clear the Nightmare Worm. It also appears along the perimeter of the second floor loop, and will automatically draw in the party and alliance (if one exists) of the target. The basic strategy for the remainder of the run depends on the run's primary objective: * Farming: Legs AF -1 * Farming: Body AF -1 * Farming: LV74 (Beaucedine) AF * Farming: LV75 (Xarcabard) AF and Hydra armor * Boss clear (Diabolos) Obtaining Time Extensions The two remaining time extensions require some clearing of Nightmare Hornets, Vanguard Eyes, and their associated Hydra and Kindred spawns: ???, Floor 2 (Hydra) * From the north entrance, pull and clear Nightmare Hornets 21 and 24. * Pull and clear Vanguard Eye 45 (Hydra Warrior, Red Mage, Ranger). * Pull and clear Vanguard Eye 54 (Hydra Dark Knight, Beastmaster, Summoner). This Vanguard Eye will usually link with Vanguard Eye 49's spawns if not pulled first. * Pull and clear Vanguard Eye 49 (Hydra Monk, Bard, Samurai, Ninja). * The time extension ??? will spawn after Vanguard Eye 49 is defeated. Be aware that new Vanguard Hornets and Vanguard Eyes will spawn once the ??? has been examined. ???, Floor 3 (Kindred) * From the south entrance, pull and clear Nightmare Hornets 219 and 222. * Pull and clear Vanguard Eye 267 (Kindred Black Mage, Paladin, Summoner). * Pull and clear Vanguard Eye 273 (Nightmare Taurus x3). * Pull and clear Vanguard Eye 286 (Kindred White Mage, Thief, Beastmaster, Samurai). This Vanguard Eye will usually link with Vanguard Eye 282's spawns if not pulled first. * Pull and clear Vanguard Eye 282 (Kindred Red Mage, Dark Knight, Ranger). * The time extension ??? will spawn after Vanguard Eye 282 is defeated. Be aware that new Vanguard Hornets and Vanguard Eyes will spawn once the ??? has been examined. Because the ???s appear after defeating Vanguard Eyes and not necessarily their associated spawns, it is possible to make sacrifice pulls of these Vanguard Eyes to avoid having to kill the Hydra/Kindred. This may or may not be appropriate, depending on the overall objective for the run, as it may make some areas unfarmable due to the newly spawned Vanguard Eyes and Nightmare Hornets once the ???s are examined. Farming: Legs AF -1 Leg AF -1 items can be farmed from any accessible group of Nightmare Hornets, which are easily accessible from the tunnel areas. Nightmare Makaras can be reached in the waterways areas through the south entrance on the second floor. * Obtain Floor 3 time extension. * Clear up to Floor 2 time extension using the south tunnel, but do not examine the ??? until time has almost expired. * Farm Nightmare Hornets and Nightmare Makara as time permits. * Examine the Floor 2 time extension ??? and clear spawned Nightmare Hornets. Farming: Body AF -1 Body AF -1 items can be farmed from Nightmare Clusters and Nightmare Leeches. While Nightmare Clusters are generally easier to reach, certain alliance setups may not necessarily be able to deal with the heavy damage caused by Clusters. Nightmare Leeches require more effort/time to reach, but are generally easier to clear. * Obtain Floor 3 time extension. * Clear up to Floor 2 time extension using the north tunnel (described above), but do not examine the ??? until time has almost expired. * Farm Nightmare Leeches as time permits. * Examine the Floor 2 time extension ??? and clear spawned Nightmare Hornets and Vanguard Eyes up to newly spawned Nightmare Leeches. Farming: LV74 (Beaucedine) AF LV74 AF can be farmed from the Hydra spawned by Vanguard Eyes on the second floor. * Obtain Floor 3 time extension. * Clear up to Floor 2 time extension using the north tunnel (described above), but do not examine the ??? until time has almost expired. * Clear the Nightmare Hornets and Vanguard Eyes from the south tunnel as time permits. * Examine the Floor 2 time extension ??? and clear spawned Nightmare Hornets and Vanguard Eyes from both tunnels. Farming: LV75 (Xarcabard) AF and Hydra armor LV75 AF and Hydra armor pieces can be farmed from the Kindred and Nightmare Taurus (respectively) spawned by Vanguard Eyes on the third floor. * Obtain Floor 2 time extension. * Clear up to Floor 3 time extension using the south tunnel (described above), but do not examine the ??? until time has almost expired. * For pulls that involve multiple Nightmare Taurus, an Elemental Seal Sleepga (II) rotation may be useful. * Clear the Nightmare Hornets and Vanguard Eyes from the north tunnel as time permits. * Examine the Floor 3 time extension ??? and clear spawned Nightmare Hornets and Vanguard Eyes from both tunnels. Boss Strategy At the start of the run, four Umbral Diabolos NPCs are spawned in the area between the entrance to the Tavnazian Safehold and the intersection of the paths leading from the Misareaux Coast and Lufaise Meadows zones. When selected or after detecting a PC (by sight), each Umbral Diabolos will fly to one of the zones and randomly turn into either Diabolos Club, Diabolos Diamond, Diabolos Heart, or Diabolos Spade. The starting HP of each of the Diabolos NMs depends on how many Umbral Diaboloses were activated or aggro players: * 1 Umbral Diabolos: 100% * 2 Umbral Diaboloses: 80% (75%?) * 3 Umbral Diaboloses: 60% * 4 Umbral Diaboloses: 40% (50%?) * Players must try to pass by all four Umbral Diabolos NPCs WITHOUT getting caught by any of them. Although their max HP is lowered if more than one is activated, fighting more than one Diabolos NM can be very difficult and it is thus strongly recommended that as few Umbral Diaboloses as possible be triggered. * Once all players are in the intersection area beyond the last set of Umbral Diabolos NPCs, pull ONE Umbral Diabolos. This step should obviously be skipped if any of the Umbral Diabolos NPCs have been activated prior to all players reaching camp. * If more than one Umbral Diabolos has been activated, it is not adivsed to continue. There does not appear to be any difference between killing one or more Diabolos NMs, although there have been no recorded instances of linkshells defeating all four Diabolos NMs. Defeating Diabolos Club, Diamond, Heart, or Spade (or any combination thereof) does not grant a time extension. Each Diabolos NM has a subset of abilities it can use: Regular spells: Aspir, Blindga, Bio III, Drain, Sleepga II Diabolos NMs have distinguishing characteristics: * Diabolos Club - has Diabolos's Shard pet * Diabolos Diamond - does not melee, number of PCs charmed by Daydream increases * Diabolos Heart - spams Drain/Aspir * Diabolos Spade - does not cast magic Zone Item Drops Artifact Armor Hydra and Kindred in Dynamis-Tavnazia have a probability of dropping LV74 and LV75-specific armor, respectively. * Warrior's Cuisses (WAR Legs) * Warrior's Lorica (WAR Body) * Melee Crown (MNK Head) * Melee Cyclas (MNK Body) * Cleric's Briault (WHM Body) * Cleric's Mitts (WHM Hands) * Sorcerer's Coat (BLM Body) * Sorcerer's Petasos (BLM Head) * Duelist's Chapeau (RDM Head) * Duelist's Tabard (RDM Body) * Assassin's Armlets (THF Hands) * Assassin's Culottes (THF Legs) * Valor Breeches (PLD Legs) * Valor Surcoat (PLD Body) * Abyss Burgeonet (DRK Head) * Abyss Cuirass (DRK Body) * Monster Gaiters (BST Feet) * Monster Gloves (BST Hands) * Bard's Cannions (BRD Legs) * Bard's Justaucorps (BRD Body) * Scout's Jerkin (RNG Body) * Scout's Socks (RNG Feet) * Saotome Domaru (SAM Body) * Saotome Kabuto (SAM Head) * Koga Chainmail (NIN Body) * Koga Tekko (NIN Hands) * Wyrm Armet (DRG Head) * Wyrm Mail (DRG Body) * Summoner's Doublet (SMN Body) * Summoner's Horn (SMN Head) * Mirage Jubbah (BLU Body) * Mirage Keffiyeh (BLU Head) * Commodore Frac (COR Body) * Commodore Tricorne (COR Head) * Pantin Taj (PUP Head) * Pantin Tobe (PUP Body) * Etoile Casaque (DNC Body) * Etoile Tights (DNC Legs) * Argute Gown (SCH Body) * Argute Mortarboard (SCH Head) Artifact Armor -1 Nightmare enemies have a probability of dropping a random armor -1 item when defeated: * Warrior's Cuisses -1 (WAR Legs) * Warrior's Lorica -1 (WAR Body) * Melee Cyclas -1 (MNK Body) * Melee Hose -1 (MNK Legs) * Cleric's Briault -1 (WHM Body) * Cleric's Pantaloons -1 (WHM Legs) * Sorcerer's Coat -1 (BLM Body) * Sorcerer's Tonban -1 (BLM Legs) * Duelist's Tabard -1 (RDM Body) * Duelist's Tights -1 (RDM Legs) * Assassin's Culotte -1 (THF Legs) * Assassin's Vest -1 (THF Body) * Valor Breeches -1 (PLD Legs) * Valor Surcoat -1 (PLD Body) * Abyss Cuirass -1 (DRK Body) * Abyss Flanchard -1 (DRK Legs) * Monster Jackcoat -1 (BST Body) * Monster Trousers -1 (BST Legs) * Bard's Justaucorps -1 (BRD Body) * Bard's Cannions -1 (BRD Legs) * Scout's Braccae -1 (RNG Legs) * Scout's Jerkin -1 (RNG Body) * Saotome Domaru -1 (SAM Body) * Saotome Haidate -1 (SAM Legs) * Koga Chainmail -1 (NIN Body) * Koga Hakama -1 (NIN Legs) * Wyrm Brais -1 (DRG Legs) * Wyrm Mail -1 (DRG Body) * Summoner's Doublet -1 (SMN Body) * Summoner's Spats -1 (SMN Legs) * Mirage Jubbah -1 (BLU Body) * Mirage Shalwar -1 (BLU Legs) * Commodore Culottes -1 (COR Legs) * Commodore Frac -1 (COR Body) * Pantin Churidars -1 (PUP Legs) * Pantin Tobe -1 (PUP Body) * Etoile Casaque -1 (DNC Body) * Etoile Tights -1 (DNC Legs) * Argute Gown -1 (SCH Body) * Argute Pants -1 (SCH Legs) Hydra Armor * Hydra Beret (WHM, BLM, RDM, BRD, SMN, SCH, GEO) * Hydra Doublet (WHM, BLM, RDM, BRD, SMN, SCH) * Hydra Gloves (WHM, BLM, RDM, BRD, SMN, SCH) * Hydra Brais (WHM, BLM, RDM, BRD, SMN, SCH) * Hydra Gaiters (WHM, BLM, RDM, BRD, SMN, SCH) * Hydra Tiara (WAR, MNK, RDM, THF, PLD, DRK, BST, BRD, RNG, SAM, NIN, DRG, BLU, COR, DNC) * Hydra Harness (WAR, MNK, RDM, THF, PLD, DRK, BST, BRD, RNG, SAM, NIN, DRG, BLU, COR, DNC) * Hydra Mittens (WAR, MNK, RDM, THF, PLD, DRK, BST, BRD, RNG, SAM, NIN, DRG, BLU, COR, DNC) * Hydra Tights (WAR, MNK, RDM, THF, PLD, DRK, BST, BRD, RNG, SAM, NIN, DRG, BLU, COR, DNC) * Hydra Spats (WAR, MNK, RDM, THF, PLD, DRK, BST, BRD, RNG, SAM, NIN, DRG, BLU, COR, DNC) * Hydra Salade (WAR, PLD, DRK) * Hydra Haubert (WAR, PLD, DRK) * Hydra Moufles (WAR, PLD, DRK) * Hydra Brayettes (WAR, PLD, DRK) * Hydra Sollerets (WAR, PLD, DRK) * Hydra Cap - (Fellow:Set) * Hydra Jupon - (Fellow:Set) * Hydra Bracers - (Fellow:Set) * Hydra Hose - (Fellow:Set) * Hydra Boots - (Fellow:Set) Currency * One Byne Bill * One Hundred Byne Bill * Tukuku Whiteshell * Lungo-Nango Jadeshell * Ordelle Bronzepiece * Montiont Silverpiece General & Synthesis Items * Ginuva's Theory * Gold Beastcoin * Mythril Beastcoin Beastiary Notorious Monsters General Abilities Targeting Order * SMN > BLM > BST > BST's Pet * WAR = THF = RDM = PLD = DRK = BRD = RNG = SAM = DRK > MNK * WHM > NIN Other Resources * Original Strategy/Discussion: Dynamis-Tavnazia * FFXIclopedia Entry: Dynamis-Tavnazia * FFXIclopedia Entry: Relic Accessories * Order of the Blue Gartr: CoP Dynamis Drops * Order of the Blue Gartr: Tavnazia Diabolos Traits and Abilities Related Links Category:Dynamis